Broken
by Violet Ambrose
Summary: What if it wasn't Seth who betrayed the shield but their only female member. When the guilt and regret catches up to her will Seth save her or will she succumb to her own madness
1. Chapter 1

Broken.

After all this time that's the one word that comes to my mind when I have to describe how feel .It's been a year ever since that horrible day. June 2, 2014 the day I broke the heart of millions of fans around the world and the hearts of her of the three boys she called her best importantly it broke the heart of the man I love sucks. Watching his face turn into sadness and anger as I Swung the cold steel chair into the backs of people I called my brothers will haunt me forever. I didn't want to hurt them I really didn't but the authority was threatening to never stop the attacks on them and wouldn't stop until they quit or were severely injured. I couldn't watch that happen to them again so I reluctantly agreed. That was a mistake I wish I never did. Instead of focusing their attacks on my boys, they focused the attacks on me, beating me whenever things don't go how they want it or whenever they just feel like it. That's how I ended up in my current situation curled up on the floor after getting a beating from Kane. The bruises starting to form on my dark skin. I sit up slowly and wince as my body still hurts from the handicap I had with the Bella twins. I stand up and go look in the mirror and see my cheek swelling and a black eye forming. I sigh and carefully put on makeup to cover up my eye and slip on a hoodie. God I look like absolute shit and I've felt like I for almost a year. In the beginning I kept telling myself that it was the best decision for them. That I was letting them be happy to be able to continue their career without being harmed at the hands of the I see that I was only half right. It brings tears to my eyes when I start thinking about Seth. He suffered most of the damage from my betrayal seeing as how I was the one closest to him. I was the love of his life, I was his fiancée. Every time I think about him or even roman or dean or any of my old friends it breaks my heart and makes me wish I could go back in time and reverse my decision. I've tried talking to them but all I get is ignored, an evil look, or get threatened. Mostly by Dean and roman. Sometimes I see a sad look on seths face and I want nothing more than to just to hug him and say I'm sorry over and over again and to let him know I still love him. But I can't and its not the fact that roman and Dean will most likely kill me, it's that I'm scared after all this time he has finally let his feelings go about me and has moved on. I honestly wouldn't blame him I've been nothing but a fucking bitch. I look down at my arms and wrists with what seems like millions of cuts on them. Some fading away others brand new.I'm just tired of it all and tired of not being able to have a genuine smile these days. Being alone and isolated from everyone is takin its toll on me. I look back at my reflection in the mirror and frown. This is not the same girl from a year ago. I smash my fist in the mirror not wanting to see myself anymore. I immediately feel the sting of the cuts on my knuckles and I smile a bit. I grab a glass shard and I go outside my locker room and lean against a large crate as I stare at the shard contemplating whether I should actually do it or not. I've been unsuccessful many times but I just can't live on this earth anymore. Everyone hates me and I have no family so nobody will miss me. Maybe this time I will actually be successful. I take the shard to my skin and slice both my arms into three lines on each side. I drop the bloody shard to the floor and close my eyes hoping that darkness takes over me soon.

(Seth pov) Thank god I finally got away from roman and deans bickering. I felt like my head was going to explode if I didn't leave. I stop walking to see where exactly I am. Oh great I'm where the authorities area is. Authority, I can't even think about that word without thinking only one member of that evil group. Violet Jackson, my ex fiancée. Even after all this time all the things she's done to me I still deep down inside me, love her. Roman and Dean try to keep me away from her but they don't see the things I see. The sad looks of regret and guilt on her face whenever I pass by her or when she sits alone in catering. The scared looks when she's around Hunter and Kane only I see that. People might think she deserves everything she's getting but i know there has to be a reason behind that bullshit excuse that we were holding her back. I would do anything to have her back with me again. I keep walking and not paying attention, I trip and almost fall to the ground but I catch myself. I turn to see what I tripped over and I see the girl who captured my heart and still has it. I look closely at her and I noticed her pants are covered in blood and there's a bloody shard right next to her. I kneel down quickly and listen to her heart. It's beating but it's very shallow. I pick her up and run down to the trainers room screaming for help. Roman and Dean poke their head out the room at the sound of my voice and instantly frown when they see who's in my arms. "Dude what the hell are you doing with that bitch?!" Dean almost yells as I pass him by. "I'm taking her to the hospital she tried to kill herself." I say without another word as I run to our rental and drive to emergency.

(At the hospital)

Nurses immediately took violet when I arrived at the emergency room and told me they would be back with more information later. That was almost an hour ago and I can't help but think about the worst. Roman and Dean arrived a little later than I did and I explained my whole reasoning as to why I'm here for her. They still won't believe a word I say and just think I'm a crazy idiot. Idc what they think.

"Family of Violet Jackson?" A older female doctor calls out.

I immediately stand up and walk over to her "yes I'm her fiancé Seth Rollins, is she alright?"

"Mr Rollins miss Jackson had major blood loss from six deep gashes in her arms and after a couple blood transfusions and some stitches she's ok. She has been placed on suicide watch and has to be watched at all times after she's released."

"Ok yes i am totally ok with that. Is she awake can I see her?"

"She's asleep but you can go in and stay with her." She says before she walks away.

I walk into her room and and my heart almost shatters when I see her hooked up to the tubes and heart monitor. I pull up the chair next to her and hold her hand.

"Oh Violet I'm so sorry that you have been driven to these measures, I promise I'll always be there for you now no matter what anyone else says. I kiss her temple and slowly fall asleep.

A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with a new story but I'm still working on chapters for my other ones as well so have no fear. Review and tell me how you feel about this one until next time Adios~Violet


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning

(Violet pov)

I awaken to find my self in an all white room with only the sounds of a heart monitor and light snoring being heard. Wait light snoring? I turn to my right and I see Seth fast asleep in the chair still holding my hand. What the hell is he doing here!? I thought for sure roman and Dean wouldn't let him near me. I can't be near him, it hurts my heart so much to be around him. I try to wiggle my hand out of his slightly but that movement wakes him up. When I look at him, it's like time freezes and the world stops as chocolate brown eyes meet with dull violet ones. "Oh Violet I'm so happy you're awake, you had me scared to death doing that. Please don't do that again Vi." Tears threatened to come out when I heard one of his old pet names for me but I manage to keep them at bay. "Why are you here Seth? I thought you would be ecstatic along with everyone else that I killed myself." "Well I was the one who brought you to the hospital after I saw you in the middle of the hall on your death bed. I stayed overnight because they're placing you on suicde watch and put you under my care." He states. I sigh "you should have just left me Colby, I'm no good anymore. I've driven everyone away and I just couldn't take being alone in this world anymore and I was nearly successful! Please tell me why you saved me, why didn't you just let me die! Everyone would have been happy with me gone!" I scream at him as the dams break and tears start flowing down. "I saved you because I couldn't just leave you there to die knowing that deep down I still love you." He says. I turn and look at him in shock and then I close my eyes. "No you can't love me anymore you're supposed to hate me like everyone else. I had to make you hate me I had to keep you safe from the authority." "Safe from the authority what do you mean?" He looks at me confused. I sigh and decide to just tell him the truth. "You want to know the truth Colby , The truth is I didn't betray for business reasons I'm betrayed for personal reasons. Those reasons being that if I didn't side with the authority, they would continue to harm you guys every chance they got to make you quit or they'd would seriously injure you to the point you'd never be able to wrestle again . Your career means so much to you Colby I couldn't just have you be so sad and miserable because you barely started your career and now its over. Same goes for roman and Dean. I loved you guys, you the most Seth. I couldn't have that happen so I reluctantly agreed. The next night after payback is the result of my agreement." So there you have it the whole truth."

"How come you said that you did it because we were holding you back then and that we were nothing but dirt?" I hear a familiar voice say in anger . I turn and look to see roman and Dean leaning against the door frame." Umm well Hunter made me say that. I didn't want to but he threatened to make you three face the whole roster and said he would make damn sure you guys wouldn't walk out that match." I say. "Look guys I don't know how much you heard but I just wanted to apologize to you all for my actions. I know that what I did was horrible and if I could redo what I did I absolutely would. I miss you guys so much and honestly if you don't believe me and still want to kill me I wouldn't blame you. I just wanted to apologize." I say my voice almost cracking. They just stare at me and I lay my head back against the headboard and close my eyes, tears start coming out and for the second time in 24 hours I break down. Soon I feel two muscular arms and I open my eyes to see roman hugging me. "Oh vi we never were going to hurt you, we just said that because we were hurting ourselves. We still love you so much." Roman says. "Well not as much as Colby still loves you but you get the idea." Dean says with a smile as he wipes tears from my face. When he looks down at his finger however his smile becomes a frown. "What's wrong Dean?" Seth asks and when Dean looks up at my face, his expression turns almost deadly. "Who did that?" He says with gritted teeth. Shit my makeup must have rubbed off and now black eye is on view for the whole world. "Ummm well umm long story short in order to get the authority to stop the attacks on you guys I agreed to let them attack me and since I lost that handicap match tonight, I got punished." I say with sadness. After hearing that all three men look just about ready to murder someone. "She is never going near them again and when I do see them, they are dead." Roman nearly growls and Seth and Dean simply nod their heads in agreement. Seth gets up and comes to my side and kisses my bruise, a gesture that instantly brings me back to when we first started dating and he did it after every hard match I had. I want to get back to those days again. "I'm never letting you go again Vi." Seth says as he leans down and kisses me. Ohh it's been so long since I felt his lips on mine and it's still the most amazing thing in the world to me. The kiss only lasts a short while as he pulls back and smiles down at me. I blush hard and smile and it's the first smile I've had in a long time. "The doctor already gave me your discharge papers, we can leave at anytime you want." Seth says. I nod and he lifts me up and sets me on my feet. "Umm Sethy I need actual clothes to put on." I state. "Don't worry I had roman and Dean get your stuff and bring it here."Dean hands me my stuff and I pull a simple tshirt and sweatpants out with some flip flops. "Gonna go commando huh?" Seth says with a smirk as I blush and pull the sweatpants up under the gown and put the shirt on top of it and take it off. "You ready sweetie?" Seth says as he wraps an arm around my waist. "Yes where are we going?" "Well first to get some breakfast then back to the hotel." Seth says. "Oh thank goodness I'm staving." Dean says. "When are you not? But I'll race you to get shotgun." Roman says. "Oh you're so on!" Dean exclaims as they start racing down the hall. Seth shakes his head and I laugh as we walk out together.

It's good to be home.


End file.
